


Discovery

by SheepyStuff



Series: Apeiros, Dock, and Vaat Have Good Times and Adventures [5]
Category: UnsavoryHabits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyStuff/pseuds/SheepyStuff
Summary: I lovely evening of fine dining and light shibari.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnn I'm trying, still feels rusty but bah, what can you do? Big Time Shrug, enjoy anyhow.
> 
> Apeiros is too old for this shit.

As it turned out, and to Apeiros’ annoyance and arousal, Dock still had tricks up his sleeve that managed to surprise him. He had figured that, after all they had done, and all he had been talked into, there was little that Dock could throw at him that would catch him off guard. He had taken and seen as much as one man could, and there was nothing else or new that they could do; Apeiros, as far as he was concerned, had done every sinful act one could.

As Dock had become good at, he proved him wrong.

 “I’ve got big plans, Apeiros! Big plans, I tell you,” Dock chirped, sat up on the corner of Apeiros’ desk; his claimed seat. He had trailed after him while a meeting cleared out, saying they deserved drinks, making an excuse to get Apeiros away from the Palace. He had come to learn that once he had him out the door, it was far easier to talk him back to his apartment, and into his bed. But Apeiros had _insisted_ that he had to finish his paperwork before they thought to do anything else, and weak as he was for Dock, his stubbornness won out that night.

He knew Dock would disapprove and had half-expected him to leave in a huff, as he tended to do when work got in the way of his play. Instead, though with a frown, he followed him to his room, and sat up on his desk to keep him company as he worked. Or, as much work as could be done while Dock chittered away about his day and the upcoming weekend plans he had made for them, Vaat included, of course. His legs swung in excited, pendulum motions, and Apeiros found himself distracted from his papers watching his shoes, black leather shining in the lantern light. Perhaps it was less the shoes, and more the slim, fit legs framed by the tight trousers he had worn that day.

“I won’t spoil it too much, I want it to be a surprise, after all,” He gushed, and Apeiros nodded absently, not quite listening, struggling to keep a focus on his work and his guest at the same time. He had never been much of a multitasker, a man of intense focus, unable to juggle too many things at once. Dock, being a person of interest to him, certainly did not help either.

“Vaat is making us dinner, _‘his treat’_ he says, and he _means_ it. He is a fantastic cook, as you know, and I’ve already gone out and gotten him some fresh spices. And I picked up the _nicest_ rope for the occasion, and even finer wine.” He gave Apeiros a wink, and though delayed, the Councilman paused between his signings and looked upward, then to Dock, a brow raised.

“What was that last part?”

“What was what?” Dock asked in return, a cheeky smile wide on his face.

“That last part, of what you said- what did you say again?” Apeiros replied with an exasperated wave of his hand, sighing, and setting his quill down onto the table. So much for getting work done. Dock feigned ignorance, hands folding onto his lap as he gave a look of faux innocence. He pressed a finger to his lips, eyes looking upwards as if in thought.

“Oh, I’m not sure, I was only paying about as much attention to what I was saying as you were,” He said with a shrug, and Apeiros frowned at his smug grin. He scowled, and turned back to his work, to Dock’s apparent annoyance, as his shoulders fell heavy, brow furrowing. His bait was ignored; where he wanted Apeiros to apologize, or better yet, _beg_ , he was spurned instead. The silence grew heavy around them, before Dock relented with a small huff, waving a hand impatiently.

“I mentioned wine, I did buy a nice bottle of it for this weekend,” Dock said, voice raised in an effort to draw back Apeiros’ attention. The Councilman would not budge, however, grunting dismissively and waving a hand in Dock’s direction. He had played Dock’s games before, and to his Partner's frustration, he had begun to figure out how to win. Apeiros had trained his resolve and had spent long enough with Dock to know his angles. He would pay for his insolence during their usually weekend fun, where Dock would have the upper hand, but in the moment, it felt so good to beat him at his own game.

“Yes, I think I recall your wine,” He mumbled, sliding another paper from his pile before him, avoiding having to look in Dock's direction. Dock, with an irritated hum, crossed his arms and turned his body away, facing the wall. It was too playful to be serious, though for a short moment Apeiros fretted over the idea of _actually_ angering him. He was thankful that Dock was not a patient man, and he sighed dramatically as he gave in to Apeiros’ taunt.

“I mentioned the wine, the rope, Vaat’s is cooking us dinner-”

“ _Aha_ , you did mention rope, what on earth do you need that for?” Apeiros interrupted, turning his chair to face him, brow furrowed in confusion. Dock only batted his eyes and smirked, though his smile fell when Apeiros only tilted his head in question, and to an extent, concern.

“Are you being serious right now? You’re hard to read sometimes, since you always look so,” He motioned to Apeiros’ entirety, “ _Serious._ ”

“Yes, Dock, of course I’m being serious. Is it for the dinner?"

Dock suddenly laughed, wholeheartedly and wheezing as he quickly grew out of breath, and Apeiros quickly found a heat taking his cheeks. Such an unabashed action did not bode well with him, and he found a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He did not believe that Dock had any nefarious plans, but from his outburst, it was clearly something Apeiros was out of the loop on, and likely not in a good way.

“You are too _cute_ , I _love_ it! Well, telling you would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” Dock replied, poorly stifling his remaining chuckles, slipping off Apeiros desk. He turned to slink away, letting his cliffhanger sink in, but his sway was stopped when Apeiros grabbed his wrist, sweat beading on his temple. Dock did not often scurry away after an outburst like that unless he had a reason, typically something to hide, and he was beginning to make Apeiros very nervous. Considering Dock’s reputation, he was almost worried he had done something truly drastic to get some political point across, and he wanted Apeiros to be a part of it.

“Dock, please, you _know_ how I feel about surprises.” It seemed Dock’s turn to be caught off guard, and his expression softened as he noted Apeiros’ anxiety. He returned, and stood before his chair, resting a hand on his cheek, cooing at him. Apeiros made to bat him away, embarrassed by the coddling, but Dock caught his hand in his, pressing it into his armrest.

“Apeiros, my Dear, don’t get so worked up, I’m sure you already have high blood pressure issues as it is, you don’t need another cause for it. Just _relax_ , you trust me, don’t you? You know I won’t do anything that you wouldn’t enjoy,” He asked quietly, and Apeiros grimaced.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Dock-”

“Then don’t worry about it! It’s all you do, _worry worry worry_ , you’re going to _worry_ yourself to death! Let me take care of this, and Gods be good don’t _worry_ about it! Can you do that for me, Apeiros?” Though he felt talked down to, Apeiros sighed in agreement and offered a quick nod, to Dock’s glee. He kissed him, harder than Apeiros would have expected, muffling a small squeak against his lips. He pulled back and kissed his jaw, rubbing a sensitive spot on his cheek with his thumb, a moan on his tongue. Pulling back, he nudged Apeiros’ nose with his own, before drawing away with a gentle smile.

“I’ll see you this weekend, Apeiros.” And with a short wave, he was gone, disappearing through the door, and leaving Apeiros stunned, alone, and a little aroused. Nothing new from Dock, he realized after he had calmed down. With shaking hands, he went back to his paperwork, thoughts elsewhere. He blessed that the week was almost over.

The evening in question went by like a flash; meetings, paperwork, and then Dock’s fetching of him. He followed the Councilman to his apartment, walking the cobblestone paths to the quiet neighborhood Dock resided, in preference to his offered room in the palace. That, those days, had become little more than a glorified storage space, with a crude office space shoved into a corner, and the bed against the wall, used only for naps or short, feverish meetings with Apeiros.

Vaat met them halfway, coming up from a side street with a wide smile and a kiss for Dock. He leaned in briefly towards Apeiros, before recalling the Councilman’s reluctance to act intimately in public, and offered him a friendly pat on the shoulder instead. He had been plucking herbs from a public garden and held them in a wicker basket under his arm. He had tucked a small, yellow flower behind his ear, and Dock scoffed at him for it, though his blush denied his ridicule. Apeiros could not help notice that the petals matched the amber of his eyes, and turned away from their bickering to hide a smile.

Once reaching the apartment, Dock gave Apeiros a friendlier greeting of a kiss and a cheeky paw at his ass, earning a short, stern few words, melted away as they were ignored in favor of soft hands running up his chest, and softer lips on his throat. Vaat finally took advantage of the privacy, as well, drawing Apeiros near and kissing him like a long-lost lover, leaving the Councilman with weak knees and his heart aflutter. He had yet to truly understand Vaat’s intentions; if he were trying to convey a romantic desire, or was that genuine with every guest who Dock brought home.

There was a bouquet waiting for them on the dining table when he came to take a seat across from Dock; red and pink roses and lilies; a foreshadowing of the night to come, if Apeiros was to guess.

There was no lie in Dock’s praise of Vaat’s’ cooking, though it was not the main course that Apeiros had been anticipating all that night. Searching for purpose after their meal, Apeiros helped with the dishes, collecting them from the dining table and setting them in the sink, desperate to keep his hands busy. Anticipation had caught him like a plague, and he needed to keep his mind away from the activities to come. A hand on his hip stole his attention, and he felt conflicted when it was Vaat's, Dock elsewhere, away of view. Vaat pressed himself against his back, arms wrapping around his waist, head dipped down to kiss below his ear, and slowly down his jaw.

His breath was heavy and warm on his skin, a hum rumbling in his chest and against Apeiros' spine, and a shiver ran through him as his nipped gently at his neck. He was careful with his teeth, sharp and snaggled, having learned how to use them to his advantage far before Apeiros had entered the picture.

"Thank you, for helping with the dishes," He rumbled, nudging at Apeiros cheek with his own. A blush crept up his ears, and Apeiros gave a nod, laughing despite himself.

"You're quite welcome, Vaat," He replied shakily, stiffening when Vaat's hands slid down his sides. They hovered on his hips, then traveled lower, tucking into the front pockets of his slacks. He had his face resting in the crook of his shoulder, just breathing, occasionally shifting, sighing calmly. A tingle ran down Apeiros’ spine as he pulled his hips against his, and Vaat’s erection could be felt through his trousers. He let Vaat rest there for a couple long moments, feeling his own cock strain against his briefs, before clearing his throat, chuckling awkwardly.

"I assume Dock is in the bedroom?" Apeiros asked, and Vaat nodded, still burrowed in his neck.

"Yup."

With a hum, Apeiros returned the nod slowly. "Should we go join him?"

"He will come get us," Vaat assured, lifting his head to whisper in Apeiros' ear, " _He asked me to stall._ " His tone was oddly sly, and sultry in a way he had yet to hear Vaat speak before. He stiffened, cheeks bright at Vaat's chuckle, and he turned to look out into the hall, aside the kitchen. Dock was waiting in view, leaning against the back wall, legs crossing. Vaat, too, looked up at him, tilting his head, as if searching for something. Validation, Apeiros assumed, as Dock gave him a smile.

"Good boy, Vaat, I assume you let him know?" Dock sauntered into the kitchen to meet them, taking Apeiros' chin in his hand, lifting his gaze.

"As you asked," Vaat said with a proud smile, his grin growing when Dock reached his free hand up to him and pat his cheek, standing on his toes to kiss him, Apeiros ducking awkwardly to allow him to do so.

"That's my good boy," Dock mumbled against his mouth before he pulled away and looked back to Apeiros with a toothy smirk, who gingerly rose.

"Walk with me?" He asked him, turning away, though watching him from over his shoulder. With a nod, not trusting his voice, Apeiros began to follow, keeping his eyes trained on the back of Dock’s head. Vaat let him go, but never strayed far behind; it felt as if he were being escorted into the bedroom by the two of them. Dock had shut the door till it was open only a crack, and opening it, moved aside to let Apeiros and Vaat into the bedroom. Apeiros searched the room for anything out of the ordinary, all too aware of the door clicking shut behind them as Dock came back into view. He sat down on the end of the bed, and Apeiros finally noticed the one prop beside him.

"Is that the rope you mentioned?" He asked, though found his attention drawn elsewhere when Vaat's arms wrapped under his and began unbuttoning his shirt for him. Dock smiled, following his Lover's example, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt before slipping it over his head. His slacks followed, and Apeiros swallowed at the sight of silk underwear and garters holding up a pair of black nylon stockings underneath. He really should have noticed that he was not wearing socks when he arrived.

He was unsure what to think, heart beating against his chest as Dock opened his legs, cock outlined in black silk, resting against the crook of his thigh. On one hand, Dock wore the outfit perfectly, but even so, it felt so _taboo,_ so _strange_ to see him dressed like he was. Apeiros had never seen lingerie on anyone except women, until that point, and even then, he had never sought it out.

"It is indeed, Apeiros," He replied finally, taking the coil of white rope in hand, meandering over to the pair. Vaat slipped Apeiros' shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, moving to undo his belt, silent in his work. His undressing paused when Dock made his way to them, Vaat breathing a low, rough sigh at the sight of him. Apeiros swallowed hard, trying not to stare, or let his eyes wander, crossing his arms behind his back stiffly.

"I, _ah_ , didn't realize there was a dress code," He said with an uneasy smile, trying to mask his discomfort with humor. Whether it hid anything, he got a short laugh out of his companions, and tried to join in, tone unsteady.

"Believe me, Apeiros, this is nothing. I didn't want to go all out for you just yet, wouldn't want to scare you off, after all," Dock said, motioning with the rope as he spoke. "Admittedly, the ' _outfit_ ' is mostly for Vaat, but this," He held up the coil, offering Apeiros a better view of it, "This is _all yours._ "

He nodded, raising a brow, voice uneven as Vaat undid his fly and slid his trousers and briefs down his legs. "And, uh, what should I do with it, exactly?" He asked, stepping out of his pants as Vaat nudged him towards the bed, at least until he shook away his nerves and began walking on his own.

“Don’t worry, _I’ll_ be doing all the work this time.” Dock followed aside him, directing him up onto the bed, coming to join him. He pushed him back till he was up against the headrest, Dock coming to straddle his hips, taking his wrists gently in hand. He held them out in front of him, and Dock pressed them together, looking up at Apeiros from under his brow.

"Hold them there." He swallowed nervously, but with a nod, did as told, careful not to move his arms. "If you like this, we can do this again, and we can try some other things I think you might enjoy as well," Dock mused, carefully wrapping the rope around his wrists, coiling it a short way up his forearm as well. It was surprisingly soft, cool on his skin and gently wrapped. He assumed it might have been intended for ships, or construction, however it suited this purpose just as well. As Dock worked, Apeiros glanced over at Vaat as he slipped up onto the bed’s edge to join them, giving the Councilman a reassuring smile.

"Vaat, undress." Dock ordered sharply, glancing briefly back at him, and Vaat did not hesitate to begin. Apeiros watched him for a moment, admiring his physique as he pulled off his shirt, before a tug at his wrists stole back his attention, and he looked up at Dock, admiring his handiwork.

"How does it feel? Not too tight?" Dock asked, leaning back, hands placed on his hips. "Give it a tug."

Apeiros did as asked, giving a small struggle, twisting in his binds. He hummed nervously as he realized he was well and truly stuck, and there was no easy way for him to get out of his cuffs on his own. If this were some sort of trap, he had waltzed right into it without a second thought. His weakness for Dock’s company became obvious to him, then, and he winced internally at how easily he had been led to obey without question. Looking up at Dock, he was almost thankful to find his expression soft, even a little concerned; a nice change from his usual leering. "Is it all right? Or do you want me to undo it?"

"It's, well, a little _unusual_ , but I believe I'll be all right. It doesn't hurt?" Apeiros replied with a shrug, and Dock chuckled, leant down to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"That's all well and good, but do you _like_ it?" He asked, hooking a finger on a loose strand between the cuffs, and lifting his hands between them. "I know _I_ do, you look sexy all tied up, but I want you to enjoy this too."

He paused, mulling over his feelings, looking down at the coils. If he were honest with himself, he would have admitted how unsure he was at the idea; he could not see binding his hands serving any purpose other than inconveniencing him. But, Dock liked it, and Apeiros knew he would be disappointing him to say no. If this riled Dock, he was sure, somehow, it would do the same for him.

"I think I do, or at the least, I do want to try this," He replied, and Dock beamed down at him, kissing him again. He did not retreat like last time, he drew back only the breath before kissing him with more force, a hand sliding behind his head and pulling him forwards, fingers playing with the scruff of his nape. The bed dipped as Vaat returned, and Dock pulled away to greet him, giving him an obvious once over, now that he was nude as well. He slid out of Apeiros' lap, sitting next to him instead, letting Vaat take his place. He touched at Apeiros knees, spreading his legs, and placing himself between them. They rest on his hips, dragged upwards slightly by the sheer bulk of him, and Apeiros swallowed as he slipped down the bedframe, back curled towards the headrest, hips thrust towards Vaat. He sat back on his thighs, an appreciative growl rolling in his throat, and Apeiros swallowed. He was already hard, and just as intimating as always.

He towered over him, holding a position of power he had yet to see the Man take before. He reached down and grabbed Apeiros' wrists in one hand, lifting them and holding them over his head, pressing them against the headboard. He swallowed, looking up at Vaat and feeling inferior in comparison to him, more so than he ever had with Dock. Yet, Vaat smiled down at him, expression soft and reassuring, and Apeiros could not help but mimic it, his own shy and small.

"This okay?" Vaat asked, and Apeiros replied with a simple nod, not trusting his voice to work as it should. He nodded in return, and slipped an arm around Apeiros back, helping to support him. His hand clutched at his shoulder, nails dug gently into his skin, and Vaat pulled towards him, leaning down to kiss him. Though gentle, at first, he seemed to gauge how Apeiros reacted, and grew rougher in turn, nipping at his lips. He bucked against him, jolting the Councilman, who gave a surprised moan at the motion, muffled against Vaat’s mouth. He drew back, a sound in his throat like a purr, and he dipped down to kiss Apeiros’ neck.

Another gasp left his lungs, and Apeiros looked aside himself to see Dock, a hand reached between them to stroke Apeiros’ growing cock. Though partially hidden behind Vaat’s shoulder, Apeiros could see the smug grin he held; even without being the center of attention, he always seemed to enjoy the moment as much as his partners. If Apeiros had the knowledge or vocabulary, he would understand that it was voyeurism that got Dock off so effectively. Dock’s hand on his cock was slow, and deliberate, practically edging him with every slow thrust. It was in stark contrast to Vaat’s teeth, rough on his skin, scraping against his collar bones, and finally clamping down on the crook of his shoulder and neck. It was nothing to draw blood, lesser than he had seen him do to Dock, but the sting still made him flinch. Apeiros hissed, and huffed, grimacing.

“Ah, _easy_ , easy, please,” He mumbled, and Vaat grunted in reply, kissing the mark gently. He lapped at it, and licked up Apeiros neck, a groan rumbling in his chest. His hips shifted towards Apeiros’, and with a low chuckle, Dock released him in favor of taking them both his hand, stroking them in tandem. Apeiros wheezed at the new warmth, and the twitch of Vaat’s cock against his own, his arousal surging as Vaat moaned near his ear, bucking forwards. He huffed like a beast in heat, and began to pant, his dominance wavering, distracted by Dock’s touch.

In his position, Dock was laying next to Apeiros, his head propped up with his free hand on his chin, a lazy smirk on his lips. He shifted, squirming, as his own cock grew hard within his panties, leaving the front of them damp with pre-cum. Vaat seemed to shake his head, giving a gruff breath, and rising from above Apeiros’ chest, staring down at him with a hard gaze. Apeiros could see the physical rise and fall of his breathing, and Vaat mouth remained agape; for a moment, he wondered if he could taste the air, before distracted by Dock’s voice.

“Do you want me to get the lube?” He asked, and Vaat’s only response was a huff of air through his teeth, and a glance in Dock’s direction. It was all they needed, and Dock smirked, hand retreating as he turned away from them and began to rummage through the drawer of their bedside table. Apeiros could not hold back a tried sigh as those deft fingers left them, a rush of warmth in his gut making him squirm against Vaat’s hips. He squeezed Apeiros’ wrists, drawing his attention back to him, and studied him carefully. Apeiros blushed at the scrutiny, cheeks glowing brighter as he locked eyes with his partner.

“You’re alright?” Vaat rumbled, tilting his head, and Apeiros blinked.

“Y-yes, yes, of course,” He replied quickly, and Vaat’s composition cracked as he chuckled. He lifted Apeiros’ hands and snagged the thread between his wrists on a peg, carved into the middle of the headboard. He had seen it before, of course, having spent enough time in their bedroom to admire the fine woodwork of their bedframe, but he had never considered that the spires could be purposed for anything other than décor. It pulled his shoulders in a way that ached, but he did not have much time to think about it before the snap of a cap made him look back towards Vaat spreading lube on his fore and middle finger with a slight smirk. He gripped the headboard with his free hand, looming over the Councilman, pressing one finger against him.

His hips tilted to meet his hand, though Vaat did not indulge his obvious desire. “Do you want me to finger you?” He asked, a growl in his voice, and Apeiros blushed at such frank language.

“I- yes?” He replied uncertainly, and Vaat shook his head, leering closer, smirk growing toothy.

“No, tell me what you want. What do you want from me?”

Apeiros’ felt his face flush with heat, and he squirmed, trying to find his voice. “I- would like you to- uh, Vaat, is this really necessary?”

“Depends,” Vaat reached up and tugged downwards on his trapped hands, as if to remind him how trapped he was, “If you don’t want me to fuck you, then no. Dock is right there, after all, I can always just fuck him instead.”

With a hard swallow, Apeiros cleared his throat, trying to ignore the burning feeling creeping up his ears. He tried to reply, giving a choked noise instead, and ducked his head in shame, cursing his sudden paralysis. He thought briefly to even try and wriggle his binds off their peg, but the spire was carved in an oval shape, and he did not not have a range of motion that would allow him to lift his arms high enough. Vaat took his hand from the headboard, lifting Apeiros’ chin instead, forcing his eyes to his. He leaned in, kissed him softly, and pulled away to speak.

“What do you want, Apeiros?” His tone was like honey, sweet, and sticky with lust.

“I would like you to, ah, to finger me,” He finally mumbled, before quickly tacking on a curt, “ _Please._ ”

He stiffened slightly when Vaat pressed a finger into him, despite expecting, or hoping, he would. He inhaled sharply, Vaat giving him a moment to adjust before a second followed, kissing Apeiros’ shoulder, free hand back on the headboard as he used it to hold himself above him.

“ _Good,_ ” Dock purred aside them, watching intently, his hand within his panties. He had since kicked away the stockings and garters, and his mouth had fallen agape, a blissful expression upon his face. Apeiros looked towards him, resting his cheek on his shoulder, and Dock grinned, shifting closer from where he lay on his side. He took back a hold on his cock, moving his hand in time with his other, eyeing the Councilman carefully. Despite all their time together, Apeiros’ long standing habit of burrowing his sounds of pleasure still held him tight; nevertheless, without his hands to hide the noises, he whimpered softly. Dock held him harder, his hand faster, and he bucked into his own touch.

“That’s right, Apeiros, let it all out, let me hear you.” Vaat pushed a third finger inside him, and paired with Dock’s hand, the Councilman groaned thankfully, sinking back against the pillows. Vaat exchanged a glance with Dock, who let Apeiros go in favor of stealing the bottle of lube from between the two, slicking his own fingers. Vaat followed his example, pulling out of Apeiros, who gave a tired sigh at the sudden lack of stimulation.

“The two of you make me feel old,” He sighed, watching as Dock took a spot next to him against the headboard, slipping out of his final garment.

“Why? You’re not that much older than either of us,” Dock replied, before he pressed a finger inside himself, moaning aloud. It was theatrical, and likely faked, at least to an extent, but it still made Apeiros’ cock twitch to hear him. He was biting his lip, rocking into his own hand, letting both men know of his pleasure with gasps and whimpers.

“You’ve got so much energy, I’m not sure how I keep up with you.”

“Ah, fuck, _Apeiros_ ,” Dock mumbled, turning to face the Councilman, either ignoring, or reassuring his words. Apeiros wanted to touch him, to be touched by him; he tugged at his bindings, trying to move towards him, desperate for him, only to be reminded of his bound wrists as they held firm above his head. He tried to glare at them, only to earn a chuckle from Vaat, who returned to his position between his legs, his cock in one hand, lining himself up with Apeiros’ body.

“Don’t worry,” Vaat began, slowing pressing into Apeiros, drawing the Councilman’s attention back to him. “Dock will join us soon.”

There was a tightness in his voice as he pushed fully into Apeiros’, a purr rolling in the back of his throat. Apeiros fared no better, squirming at Vaat’s size, flexing his hands as he filled him. By then, it was not an uncommon sensation to take Vaat, but Apeiros loved it no less; he bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to hide a moan, hands balling into fists. He wanted to grip him, a tension in his limbs he was used to, but one he could usually offload by tearing at the sheets below, or holding whatever partner indulged him that night. He had not put much thought into his tied hands before, able to ignore them, but then, when he needed to use them the most, he felt utterly powerless.

Hands were on his hips, and Vaat began to shift, pulling slowly away from him. When his hips whipped back, sharp and _hard_ , Apeiros could do nothing but cry out in pleasure, pulling at his holds. Dock returned the sound, stroking himself with a feverish rhythm.

“ _Fuck_ , Apeiros,” He panted, a high whine keening in the back of his throat. He rocked against his own hand, hair curling with sweat, his gaze distant and distracted. Dock finally stilled his greedy pace, sighing with relief and annoyance alike; he hated to stop, but he had other plans. Vaat had not eased his firm thrusts but had not sped them either. He rocked Apeiros with every strike, grunting in time with every snap of his hip, teeth clenched and eyes hard, focused on the Councilman below him. Apeiros had not noticed, far too distracted to catch Vaat’s stare. He had his eyes shut tight, his whole being _shaking_ with every swift shift of Vaat’s hips; he wished above all that he had something to hold, _anything_ to ground him, but he was given no such relief.

He gave a startled, desperate cry when Dock’s hand returned to his cock, cool and slick. He looked over at his Partner, exasperated, yet still bucked into his grip at Dock’s starved expression. His palm was cool with lube, and Apeiros brow knit together in question, eyeing Dock carefully. He did not offer him any answer, not verbally, but when he rose from where he lay and straddled his hips, Apeiros could make some assumptions; no matter what popped into his head, he was unsure he would survive it. Vaat hummed contently, hips snapping to meet Apeiros’, stilling deep within him as he paused to rest his chin on Dock’s shoulder, sharing his Lover’s gaze at the Councilman.

“Apeiros,” Dock greeted softly, pressing back against the Councilman’s cock. He rocked his body against the head of it, and Apeiros looked ready to sob.

“You can’t really be considering-”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

There was a pause, before Apeiros sighed, relaxing against his bonds. “You’re going to kill me,” He croaked, withering against the headboard.

“ _Both_ of you.” He clarified, glaring at Vaat with equal exasperation.

“I can’t wait to see it on your tombstone,” He replied, to Apeiros’ chagrin, hands running down Dock’s side and meeting his hips once more. It was hard enough dealing with Dock’s sass without Vaat joining in, and Apeiros scowled as a blush bloomed on his cheeks. There was no time to reply, however, no snark to match theirs with, not with Dock’s lack of patience. He took a hold on his cock, rising upwards to line himself up with him. There was the thought of a pause as Dock held himself above the Councilman, almost a moment of hesitation, though for whose sake Apeiros did not know.

Dock let himself sink slowly downwards, head tilted, a soft moan rolling in his throat. He was teasing with his pace, even as his legs shook with the strain, reaching a hand forwards and resting it on the Councilman’s abdomen. His nails dug indents into his skin, stinging and sweet. Every touch sparked across Apeiros’ skin, all too overwhelming, the stimulation of every action burning him like a hot iron. He winced, even, drawing breath through his teeth and hissing as Dock’s body met his thighs.

“Gods damn me,” Dock whispered, as if in reply to Apeiros’ own struggles. He squirmed, better positioning himself, and Apeiros wrenched against his ropes, gasping sharply.

“Don’t _wriggle,_ ” He hissed, trying to wipe the sweat from his brow against the side of his arm.

As he liked to do, Dock offered a smirk and a shrug, “Too much? Hmm, maybe I should have invested in a cockring after all.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I can infer, and you are absolutely not allowed to-” He was cut off as Dock rose slowly, and let gravity drag himself back into his lap. He chuckled, though the smugness of his tone was damped by his own breathlessness. He paused to grind his body down onto Apeiros lap, a shiver running up his spine as he positioned himself in a way he liked.

“You’re not in any position to make demands, Apeiros,” He growled, carrying on with his languid pace, admiring the expression of pleasure and fear upon the Councilman’s face. It did not ease when Vaat followed Dock’s example, huffing, nuzzling against his Lover’s neck. He was not so kind to keep his thrusts so tame, however, snarling into Dock’s skin as he rutted into Apeiros with the fervor of an animal hunting prey. It was not quite blood he sought, but something close enough. Dock did not return the favor, offering no more than tired movements, rising and falling with equally slow breaths. He watched Apeiros’ from under his lashes, admiring his squirms, the way he tensed with every press of Vaat’s cock into his body.

The Councilman matched each with a curt cry, panting as he relied on the burn of the rope to keep himself grounded. His hands clenched into perpetual fists, twisting against his holds, whole body writhing with it. They cramped, the white knuckled grip painful, but he could not let go; he was like to snap under the pressure of two bodies working against his, and all he had was that one, tight grasp. He keened, a sound that was equal parts greedy and pained, and rocked his body back against Vaat's own thrusts without knowing it. Dock's noisy whimpering above him drew his attention, and he looked up at him, struck by his blissful expression. He had his cock in his hand, fisting in with a desperate fervor; he no longer rode Apeiros, simply rocking back against his cock with short, sporadic thrusts.

"Oh _fuck_ , Apeiros," Dock chirped, hand stilling as he came across his chest, keening. Apeiros growled as he followed, gritting his teeth and wrenching down on his holds. He wanted to hold Dock, pull him down onto his chest and feel him close, yet bound, the best he could do was lift his hips to meet Dock's as he came to rest upon him. Vaat was last to join them, to Apeiros' chagrin, as he punished his overstimulated body with every sharp press back into him. He did not seem to notice, or care, as Apeiros moaned wearily below him, sweat dripping across his entire body. Every sensation was too hot, too much, and he was grateful when he felt Vaat come within him. He snarled as he climaxed, pressing his face into the crook of Dock's shoulder; Apeiros expected him to bite him, but while his teeth met his skin, they never clamped down.

As each of their movements slowed, and finally stopped, the cold of night's air seemed to hit them all at once. Dock shivered, pulling a face as he rose gingerly off of Apeiros, the Councilman giving a startled gasp as he did so. He was similarly shaken when Vaat pulled from his body, the tug at his bindings reminding Dock to remove them.

"Ah, let me get you down," He purred, albeit tiredly, voice hoarse from yelling. With Vaat to help hold him up, Dock slid the rope off the headboard peg, and Apeiros felt himself guided down onto the pillows below. Dock made quick work of his ties, and hummed softly as he rubbed a bruise against Apeiros' forearm, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Apeiros, you shouldn't have pulled so hard," Dock chided lightly, kissing the mark on his right arm, then leaning down to kiss his forehead.

With a grunt, Apeiros waved a dismissive hand, sighing, "Dock,"

"Yes, are you alright?"

"F-fuck you."

It was Vaat who laughed first, falling back against the headboard aside Apeiros, reaching over and taking him into his arms, kissing his jaw. Dock stared in stunned silence, before chuckling in disbelief.

"Ah! Good for you, Apeiros!" Vaat yelled, nuzzling his neck. "You tell him."

"You are _very_ lucky I'm so tired, Apeiros," Dock grumbled in return, taking up the free space beside the Councilman and tucking his chin against his shoulder. He merely smiled, looking over at Dock's sweaty, exhausted face, running a now free hand down his cheek.

"Suppose I am the luckiest man alive." Dock blanched, a blush creeping across his cheeks. A brief flash of might have been fear crossed his eyes, before he hid it behind a smirk.

"You're also covered in cum," He whispered, offering him a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, we should get cleaned up."

No matter how much the dismissal of his complement bothered him, he could not argue with that, looking down at himself and grimacing. Perhaps his reaction would keep him up at night later, perhaps it would nag at his mind, but at least for the time being, he would let it slide. He had two, _clean_ , bodies to look forwards that night, and he might as well enjoy them.


End file.
